


devil's food

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Krispy Kreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Prompt from go-sullivan on tumblr:"Breakfast in bed? One of them is a horrible cook and the other one doesn't want to say anything because the chief is cute. With excitement. But the truth comes out. The next day, the bad cook sneaks in through the window (extra cute if this is their house to live their adult lives in) with a box of Krispy Kreme."In which Kimberly doesn't know how a toaster works and Trini loves her all the more for it.





	devil's food

Trini was awakened by shouting and the smell of something burning. If she didn’t live with Kimberly Hart, she might have been worried that a fight had broken out or the apartment building was on fire. However, she did live with Kimberly Hart, and that was thrilling in ninety-nine out of a hundred circumstances. Trini rolled out of bed, bracing herself to confront Kimberly once more about her tumultuous relationship with their toaster oven.

Kimberly stood on a step ladder underneath the smoke detector. She was frantically waving a brown paper bag around in an effort to evacuate all of the smoke through the open window over the sink. Their neighbors weren’t too pleased about the repeated fire department visits each time Kimberly tried to make popcorn--or cook anything, really.

“Kimmy, did you use the stove without adult supervision again?” Trini asked, leaning against the wall at the edge of the kitchen.

“Hm? What? Who said that?” Kimberly was at least two feet taller than Trini when standing on the step ladder, and she was deliberately looking over Trini’s head.

“Down here, Iron Chef.”

Kimberly descended from the step ladder, confident that most of the smoke had dissipated. She forgot about their bantering almost immediately and tossed the paper bag onto the floor. With a loud huff, she too dropped to the floor and sat up against the cabinets under the sink. It wasn’t like her to give up on teasing Trini in the morning. Kimberly was often awake an hour or two earlier, and she usually took advantage of the time to meditate or exercise. Around nine o’clock, Trini would enter the kitchen growling and make a beeline for the cereal cabinet as Kimberly harassed her with the terrors of pleasant small talk. But Kimberly wasn’t trying to converse--she was more withdrawn than Trini usually was in the morning.

Trini joined Kimberly on the floor. “Sup.”

Kimberly dropped her head onto Trini’s shoulder without a word.

“This is fun. We should sit on the floor more often.”

That barely earned a snort from Kimberly.

“Okay, I haven’t had my cereal yet, but obviously we need to talk about something.”

Kimberly shook her head. “Why is it so hard to make toast?!”

“Did you turn the dial all the way to the left?”

“...I thought it was the right.”

Trini sighed. “No, Kimmy. That leaves the bread in there for twelve minutes.”

Kimberly’s lips bent into a frown.

“Come on. I’ll show you.” Trini hopped up off the floor, but Kimberly caught her by the hand.

“You’re not allowed to make yourself breakfast in bed. That defeats the whole romantic point. Also, the toaster definitely blew a circuit.” Kimberly was making the exact face that Trini imagined she herself might make if she bit into one of the horribly charred slices of toast that still sat on the rack in the little oven.

Trini pulled Kimberly up. “Next time you want to have breakfast in bed, buy me doughnuts.”

“Definitely.”

***

The next morning, Trini was awakened by a quiet, repetitive tapping sound. She opened her eyes, unsure of the origin of the noise. For a second she worried that Kimberly was in the kitchen again, but then she glanced at her window and learned that Kimberly was very much not in the kitchen.

Trini got out of bed and opened the window. Kimberly, who was sporting a very fashionable leather jacket over pajamas ensemble, handed Trini a green-and-white cardboard box and then climbed in.

“You went to Krispy Kreme,” Trini said. “In your pajamas.”

“Yes,” Kimberly exhaled, taking off her leather jacket and draping it over the corner of the headboard and jumping back into bed. “Now sit.”

Trini wondered exactly how long Kimberly had been crouching out on the window sill. “You know you live here, right? You can use the front door.”

Kimberly shrugged and reached towards the box of doughnuts in Trini’s hands.

“Hang on,” Trini said, sitting on the edge of the bed and opening the box. “What we got?” She counted at least half a dozen glazed devil’s food doughnuts, the most important presence. There were a couple of raised-glazed and a handful of doughnuts that Trini couldn’t identify off the top of her head.

Kimberly appeared next to her and wrapped an arm around Trini’s waist. Her other hand went straight for one of the mystery doughnuts that was covered with black and white frosting. “They said ‘Oreo filled.’ I was both afraid and intrigued.”

Trini nodded as she watched Kimberly bite into the zebra-iced monstrosity. “How is it?”

“Gross. You’d hate it.” Kimberly said, taking a second, larger mouthful.

Trini tried to bite the allegedly awful doughnut, but Kimberly’s anticipated it and yanked the pasty just out of reach. Trini scrambled across Kimberly’s lap, chasing the doughnut like a puppy after a toy. Trini dropped the box and it nearly toppled off the bed, but Kimberly managed to rescue it by the lid. Unfortunately, her heroic save took her attention off of the Oreo doughnut long enough for Trini to sink her teeth into it.

“That’s the worst thing that has ever been in my mouth,” Trini said adamantly. She settled back onto the bed on Kimberly’s other side. “I can’t believe you’re eating that.”

“I told you you’d hate it,” Kimberly said, taking another bite.

“You tricked me! I thought you were lying to keep the best doughnut for yourself.”

Kimberly swiped up a dollop of the creme filling and dabbed it on the tip of Trini’s nose. “Now, why would I do that?”

Trini’s jaw dropped. “You’re so dead.”

“Kill me and I take the devil’s food with me.” Kimberly still had the doughnut box suspended mid-fall. It would surely slip off of the comforter if she moved her hand.

“No,” Trini whispered dramatically. She silently forgave Kimberly for the frosting incident and flopped back on the pillows. “Fine. You can stay and share my breakfast in bed.”

Kimberly raised her eyebrows. “ _Your_ breakfast? Were you the one who ran across town in pajama pants?”

“No, but I’m also not the one who incinerated all of the bread in our house.”

“Touche.” Kimberly conceded and brought the doughnuts back to safety. She crawled across the bed and nestled next to Trini. “Devil’s food, milady?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

***


End file.
